five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tuparman/Photoshop Requests (CLOSED (PERMANENTLY))
Requests: 14/50 NONE OF THE IMAGES HERE ARE OFFICIAL, PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANY OF THESE TO THE WIKI ARTICLES PLEASE MAKE A NEW COMMENT TO REQUEST, DO NOT USE THE REPLY BUTTON TO REQUEST BE DESCRIPTIVE, IF YOU DID NOT INCLUDE IT IN YOUR ORIGINAL DESCRIPTION I WILL NOT UPDATE IT AFTER IT IS DONE ALWAYS INCLUDE A BASE TO USE FOR OC REQUESTS ONLY ONE REQUEST AT A TIME, SO DON'T MAKE HUGE PACKS OF THEM OR REQUEST MULTIPLE TIMES IN A ROW NO GIF REQUESTS IF ANY OF THE FIVE RULES ABOVE ARE BROKEN IN YOUR REQUEST, THEY WILL BE DENIED OR IGNORED Every 50 requests I will take a break of minimum 3 days. If you request something, and you say just one thing with different forms without specifying which form to use, I will use them like this: Po = Withered Po (FNaTL) Laa-Laa = Withered Laa-Laa (FNaTL) Dipsy = Withered Dipsy (FNaTL) Tinky Winky = Withered Tinky Winky (FNaTL) Noo-Noo = Noo-Noo (FNaTL 2) Old Po = Po (FNaTL 2) Fixed Po = Poster fixed Po Fixed Laa-Laa = Incident cutscene fixed Laa-Laa Fixed Dipsy = Poster fixed Dipsy Fixed Tinky = Incident cutscene fixed Tinky Remember that I will not redo requests, so be sure to correctly describe your request. Donger OC request form: Name: _____er (insert text glow color here) Schl_____er (insert text glow color here) Tubbybot: _____ (can be OC) Eyes: (link to eye image or a certain tubbybot's eyes from a certain image) Extra info: _________ (can describe where the words will be or if the base tubbybot should be edited in some way) If requesting to me in the chat, use a private message so I can easily return to it in case I forget some details. Please be patient with the requests, I get a lot of them and I probably won't be able to get to your's right away all the time. Clusterfuk.png|THE HUGEST CLUSTERFUCK. Requested by The yoshinator. NOTICE : ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. Proto tinky winky full body fixed!!! fo real.png|PROTOTYPE TINKY WINKY IS FIXED!!! HALLELUJAH! Requested by Toy Chica 1963. Weed.png|Requested by ToyChica1963. smke wed erydy Chillyfreeze_weed.png|Requested by ChillyFreeze. now u r mlg Tubbybot_chimera.png|THE ULTIMATE TUBBYBOT... maybe. Requested by ChillyFreeze. Proto_dipsy_blessed_mlg.png|Blessed by the god of MLG, Decimated. Requested by ChillyFreeze. Tinky_blessed_mlg.png|He was also blessed by the god of MLG. Requested by ChillyFreeze. withered noo noo.png|Withered Noo-Noo requested by Smbfanexe. Whaat new.png|What the heck? Requested by Toy Chica1963 because he is weird like that. Hioa.jpg|Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. now u r mlg Something wee.png|White teletubby. Requested by Toy Chica1963. Ptld slender.png|PTLD-93 is slendy man. Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Thingerasf.png|Amalgation of the FNaTL crew, requested by TrueCobalion. Elephant noo noo.png|Elephant Noo-Noo requested by Jevron L Freeman. Endo_3.png|Prototype Endo, requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Proto tinky full body 2.png|Prototype Tinky Winky from Critolious's Prototype Tinky Winky scream progression video, as requested by anon 95.211.138.146. Po_body.png|Po's body, requested by Noo Noo da evil cleaner. Thaings.png|First FNaF 3 teaser head + FNaF 2 bare endo + Springtrap body + FNaTL 2 office = this. Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Thing 69.png|Pichu in Dipsy's Arcade, requested by Pichu 22's wiki. Agoins.png|Pichu in the Dining Room 1, requested by Pichu 22's wiki. Adong.png|Pichu in the Main Area, requested by Pichu 22's wiki. Po foxy.png|Po with Foxy's head, requested by Dark Fredbear. Proto tinky winky bonnie full body.png|Prototype Tinky Winky with Bonnie's head, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Ptld_fixed.png|Fixed PTLD-93. Something_wee_wither.png|Withered white tubbybot. Totally not lazy. Po_v2_tubby_hall_transparent.png|Po V2 from the Tubby Hall, requested by TrueCobalion. What the actual fk.png|Five Nights at Tubbyland Saga requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. What the hell. Spare_room_all.png|FNaF withered animatronics with Po in the Spare Room, as requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Paperclips.png|Paperclips, I like. Requested by TrueCobalion. Clusterfuk 2.png|THE CLUSTERFUCK, NOW WITH FIVE NIGHTS AT PIGGY'S CHARACTERS as requested by Jevron L Freeman. Nitmar po.png|Nightmare Po, requested by Smbfanexe. Okay, there's a nightmare animatronic, I'm not doing another, ask someone else. Ahs.png|Thing requested by Jevron L Freeman. cluster v2.png|The cluster, made of V2s, as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. phantom laa laa.png|Phantom Laa-Laa requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Endo.png|Full body endoskeleton. Requested by TrueCobalion. Tubby mangle.png|A tubbybot mangle requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Withered po v2 2.png|Withered Po V2 as requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Withered tinky v2 2.png|Withered Tinky Winky V2 as requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Mutation.png|Mutation, an OC as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Noo-noo_thingersa.png|Fixed Noo-Noo with FNaTL 3 features, as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Mini_clusters.png|Mini clusters, as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Phantom_laa_laa_v2.png|Phantom Laa-Laa V2 as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Horror tubbies meeting.png|The horror tubbies from SlendyTubbies and FNaTL meet. Requested by Jevron L Freeman. Withered_tinky_winky.png|Extra withered Tinky Winky as requested by TrueCobalion. Proto_laa-laa_tines.png|Prototype Laa-Laa withered as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Clusterfuk_final.png|ok that's all im doing for the clusterfuck, not adding any more characters. Thinsag.png|Find them... Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Proto_tinky_winky_doge.png|this requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Proto_dipsy_hoowa.png|Prototype Dipsy as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. No_place_to_run.png|and exactly one place to hide. Requested by Critolious. Terrible_things.png|Terrible things come in small packages. Requested by Critolious. All_in_your_mind.png|It's all in your mind. Requested by Critolious. Guess_who.png|Guess who? Requested by Critolious. I_am_still_here.png|I am still here. Requested by Critolious. Something_borrowed.png|Something borrowed... something new... requested by Critolious. Bruh.png|Bruh. Requested by William0918. Bug original.png|Original as a bug, requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Spring po.png|Spring Po, as requested by Smbfanexe. Bearded_dragon_original.png|Original as a bearded dragon, requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Laa-laas.png|Laa-Laa heads together as requested by ChillyFreeze. Laa-laas 2.png|Same as previous except in more of a PTLD-93 style. Dipsy_original.png|All the Dipsys in the form of an Original, as requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Something_wee_withered_2.png|White tubbybot withered as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Yello p. po.png|Spring Prototype Po requested by PigZapper. Noo_noo_smashed.png|Noo-Noo is ded. Not big souprise. Requested by Laa-Laa The Tubbybot... you monster. Laa-laa_full_body_fix.png|Laa-Laa's body fixed. Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Spring_laa-laa.png|Spring Laa-Laa, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Halloween party.png|A Halloween party, as requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Hand_cluster.png|Hand cluster, as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Naked po.png|This is Po, can't you recognise her? Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. The po.png|Hello... requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Laa-laa fnaf office.png|Laa-Laa in the FNaF office. Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Swag_original.png|super sweggy original requested by The Real PTLD-93. Dipsy v2 original.png|The Original only made out of parts from V2s, technically. Requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Tinky_full_body_legs.png|Tinky Winky from FNaTL with legs, as requested by ChillyFreeze. Crushed_laa-laa.png|Laa-Laa smashed up, as requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Torcher.png|Torcher as requested by Toy Chica1963. Output_syQsye.gif|Dubber Scrubber, as requested by Pichu 22's wiki. Proto_tinky_head_thief.png|Prototype Tinky Winky stole Prototype Po's head! Requested by ChillyFreeze. Willow.png|Willow hiding from Dipsy V2, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Schlucker_ducker.png|Schlucker Ducker as requested by anon 174.113.161.171. Ladybugs.png|Ladybug V2s, requested by anon 174.113.161.171. Very_original.png|Very original, as requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Finished_noo-noo.png|Finished Noo-Noo, as requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Clusters.png|Random clusters requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Awasa.png|Unwithered V1s smashed together, requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Po_rex.png|Po rex, as requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Thingasgaa.png|Thing as requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Dipsy plush.png|Dipsy plush, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Laa-laa plush.png|Laa-Laa plush, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Tinky plush.png|Tinky Winky plush, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Mononoo.png|Mononoo, as requested by Legomaster9. Totally_not_an_unoriginal_nightmare.png|Totally not a nightmare, as requested by LUCKLUW. Decimated_full_body_thing.png|Fixed Decimated? Requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Tinky_winky_body.png|Headless and armless Tinky Winky requested by LUCKLUW. Pee-pee.png|Pee-Pee, the combination of Noo-Noo and Pepe, as requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Fredbears_anshole.png|My profile pic and a T-Rex meeting as requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Output_TYmeJJ.gif|P. Tinky's jumpscare with his head fixed, requested by ChillyFreeze. Dipsy_v2_the_rapper.png|Dipsy V2 is a rapper, requested by TrueCobalion. Noo-noo 2 plush office.png|The Noo-Noo plush. Requested by anon 82.230.15.142. Noo-noo burned.png|Noo-Noo is burned. Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. u monster The prototype 2.png|Another version of the Prototype, but it was described. Requested by Legomaster9. Tinky_v2_head_normal.png|Tinky Winky V2 head, with the colours from his full body picture. Requested by ChillyFreeze. Noo-whale2.png|A noo-whale, requested by Dark Fredbear. Noo-noo_bloody.png|A Noo-Noo as requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Endo_legs.png|Endo legs, requested by TrueCobalion. Withered_proto_tinky.png|Prototype Tinky Winky withered like Withered Bonnie, requested Whiptoungbulborb8. Original_full_body_partial_fix.png|Original, partially fixed as requested by Whiptoungbulborb8. Scragsy.png|Scragsy requested by TrueCobalion. Laa-laa_v2_expands_dong.png|Laa-Laa V2 is a chimp, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. expand dong Bonnie_fan_glitchy.png|Bonnie fan Glitchy "arvitar" requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Prototype_lee-lee.png|Prototype Lee-Lee requested by Critolious. Smashed_no-no_only_a_monster_would_do_this_WHY_NOOOOOOOOOO_NO-NO.png|Smashed No-No requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. YOU MONSTER Noo-noo_sucking_noo-noo.png|Noo-Noo sucking up the remains of Noo-Noo. Requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Burned_laa-laa.png|Burned Laa-Laa, requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. u monster Hybrid.png|A hybrid as requested by Noo Noo da evil cleaner. Proto_dipsy_hat.png|Prototype Dipsy with a hat requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Give_toast_give_custard.png|Give custard, give life requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Cowhat_beta_dipsy.png|Beta Dipsy with a cowhat as requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Cowhat_dipsy.png|Dipsy with a cowhat as requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Cowhat_fixed_dipsy.png|Fixed Dipsy with a cowhat as requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Cowhat_dipsy_v2.png|Dipsy V2 with a cowhat as requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Cowhat_new_fixed_dipsy.png|New fixed Dipsy with a cowhat as requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Fnatl_atari_stage.png|FNaF 4 stage with atari Po and Laa-Laa requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Noo-noo_sucking_laa-laa.png|Noo-Noo sucking up a crushed Laa-Laa requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Time for tubby bye-bye! textless.png|The Time for Tubby Bye-Bye! image without text requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Original_thing.png|Original thing requested by TrueCobalion. Chat_nutshell.png|Chat in a nutshell, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. endo thing.png|Endo Thing requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Withered_tinky.png|Extra withered Tinky Winky requested by Mr.Cowhat77. noo-noo 3 fix.png|Noo-Noo (FNaTL 3) fixed up requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. adventure po v2.png|Adventure Po V2 requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure laa-laa v2.png|Adventure Laa-Laa V2 requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure dipsy v2.png|Adventure Dipsy V2 requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure tinky v2.png|Adventure Tinky Winky V2 requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure po 2.png|Adventure Po requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure noo-noo 2.png|Adventure Noo-Noo requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure trumpet.png|Adventure Tubbyland Voice Trumpet requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure eye.png|Adventure Computer Eye requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure po.png|Adventure Po requested by Smbfanexe. adventure laa-laa.png|Adventure Laa-Laa requested by Smbfanexe. Adventure dipsy.png|Adventure Dipsy requested by Smbfanexe. Adventure tinky.png|Adventure Tinky Winky requested by Smbfanexe. Ducker_schlucker_appear.gif|Ducker Schlucker appear animation. Requested by AAfitzy88. Adventure_proto_po.png|Adventure Prototype Po, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Adventure_proto_laa-laa.png|Adventure Prototype Laa-Laa, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Adventure_proto_dipsy.png|Adventure Prototype Dipsy, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Adventure_proto_tinky.png|Adventure Prototype Tinky Winky, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Adventure_po 3.png|Adventure Po, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure noo-noo 3.png|Adventure Noo-Noo, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure decimated.png|Adventure Decimated, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure original.png|Adventure Original, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. adventure ptld.png|Adventure PTLD-93, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Dear_god_what_have_you_done.png|FNaTL crew as fruit, requested by Jevron L Freeman. dear god Prototype_old_po.png|Prototype Old Po, requested by Chiselerlikescheese. Www.GIFCreator.me_o7qj53.gif|Rex jumpscare, requested by Chiselerlikescheese. Pappy_fappy.gif|Pappy Fappy appear animation. Requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Original_avatar.png|AAfitzy88's avatar on Original requested by AAfitzy88. Slendytubbybots.png|Slendytubbybots requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Smashed_tracktor_NOOO_THAT_WAS_NO-NO'S_BEST_BUDDY.png|Smashed Tracktor requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. u monstre Ptld_plush.png|PTLD-93 plush requested by The Real PTLD-93. withered dipsy 2.png|Extra withered Dipsy requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Real torcher.png|The smashed tubbybots combine to make a super form! Requested by Chiselerlikescheese. Mary sue.png|The most OP AKA Mary Sue tubbybot, with each parts and their owner's powers combined, they are invincible. Requested by ChillyFreeze. Dippy_scare.gif|Dippy jumpscare requested by ChillyFreeze. Asser_jumpscare.gif|Asser Scrasser requested by Noo Noo da evil cleaner. withered po.png|Extra withered Po requested by Mr.Cowhat77. withered laa-laa 2.png|Extra withered Laa-Laa requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Withered_noo-noo.png|Extra withered Noo-Noo requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Withered_proto_po.png|Extra withered Prototype Po requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Withered_proto_laa-laa.png|Extra withered Prototype Laa-Laa requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Withered_proto_dipsy.png|Extra withered Prototype Dipsy requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Withered_proto_tinky_2.png|Extra withered Prototype Tinky Winky requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Withered_original.png|Extra withered Original requested by Mr.Cowhat77. Tubbybots_vs_noo-noos.png|Tubbybots VS the Noo-Noos, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Smashed_proto_dipsy.png|Smashed Prototype Dipsy requested by Noo Noo da evil cleaner. Withered_noo-noo_3.png|Withered Noo-Noo. Requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Gold95po.png|Gold95Po requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Show_ptld.png|PTLD-93 if he was from the show. withered chica laa-laa v2.png|Laa-Laa V2 withered like Withered Chica, requested by Chiselerlikescheese. springtrap supply closet b.png|Springtrap in the Supply Closet B, requested by Chiselerlikescheese. wrong door laa-laa.png|Laa-Laa in the wrong door, requested by Chiselerlikescheese. original v2.png|Original V2 as requested by Chiselerlikescheese. PHOTOSHOPPED decimated jumpscare.gif|Decimated jumpscare requested by Warlofe. Laa-laa v2 tubby hall transparent.png|Laa-Laa V2 from the Tubby Hall, requested by Pichu 22's wiki. Noo-noo out of order.png|What is seen of Noo-Noo in the new Time for Teletubbies poster, requested by Pichu 22's wiki. Noo-noo watting.png|Noo-Noo thing requested by GreenMario543213. Po_kitchen_vent_transparent_normal.png|Po going through the Kitchen Vent, transparent, requested by Pichu 22's wiki. Foxy winky plush.png|Foxy plush with Tinky Winky V2's head from the Original, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Thing_original.png|Original thing requested by Chiselerlikescheese. Watatssatsatsat.png|The Noo-Noos smashing Laa-Laa and burning her head as the other three watch in fear, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Better_colors_original.png|An Original with clearer colors, requested by Jevron L Freeman. Ren_jumpscare.gif|Ren jumpscare requested by LUCKLUW. Pip_jumpscare.gif|Pip jumpscare requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Dipsy_hina.png|Dipsy thing requested by Jevron L Freeman. Funtime_milkdudman.png|Funtime Milkdud Man requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Blue_eye_tinky_v2_head.png|Tinky Winky V2 head with blue eyes requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Fixed po fnatl 3.png|Fixed FNaTL 3 Po requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. fixed po fnatl 2.png|Fixed FNaTL 2 Po requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Tubbybots_vs_dragon.png|Tubbybots VS a dragon as requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Sus_po_1.png|Po sus requested by Old Po. Sus_po_2.png|Beta Po sus requested by Old Po. Sus_po_3.png|Fixed Po sus requested by Old Po. cocker jumpscare.gif|Cocker Schlocker jumpscare requested by AAfitzy88. Noo-noo_kitchen_transparent.png|Noo-Noo from the Kitchen requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Noo-noos_and_hoses.png|Noo-Noos and their hoses requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Noo-noo_atari_sprite.png|Atari Noo-Noo sprite requested by GreenMario543213. fixed po jumpscare.gif|Fixed Po jumpscare requested by GreenMario543213. fixed laa-laa jumpscare.gif|Fixed Laa-Laa jumpscare requested by GreenMario543213. fixed dipsy jumpscare.gif|Fixed Dipsy jumpscare requested by GreenMario543213. fixed tinky jumpscare.gif|Fixed Tinky Winky jumpscare requested by GreenMario543213. fixed noo-noo jumpscare.gif|Fixed Noo-Noo jumpscare requested by GreenMario543213. Proto laa-laa supply closet 1 transparent.png|Prototype Laa-Laa from her first stage in the Supply Closet. Requested by ChillyFreeze. Proto laa-laa supply closet 2 transparent.png|Prototype Laa-Laa's second stage transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Proto laa-laa supply closet unused transparent.png|Prototype Laa-Laa's third stage head transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Noo-noo noo-noo's kitchen 1 transparent.png|Noo-Noo inactive in Noo-Noo's Kitchen transparent, requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Noo noo 3 jumpscare still transparent.png|FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo's FNaTL 1 style jumpscare transparent, requested by Bonnie fan Glitchy. Peeved dipsy.png|Peeved Prototype Dipsy full body, requested by ChillyFreeze. Dipsy_profile_thing.png|Dipsy profile picture, requested by Dipsy V2. Fnatl_3_noo-noo_sprite.png|FNaTL 3 Noo-Noo atari sprite, requested by Springy Boo. Dipsy_v2_profile.png|Dipsy V2 profile picture, requested by Dipsy V2. Po mugshot.jpg|Po mugshot, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Michael_winky_remade.png|Remade Michael Winky requested by Toonster Games. Withered_atari_po_sprite.png|Atari withered Po sprite requested by GreenMario543213. Git_shrekt.png|Original with Shrek and No-No, as requested by Springy Boo. The_shrekening.png|The shrekening as requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Paperclips_surrender.png|Paperclips Surrender requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Withered_dipsy_atari_sprite.png|Withered Dipsy atari sprite requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Dipsy_v2_profile_2.png|Another Dipsy V2 profile requested by Dipsy V2. Withered_laa-laa_atari_sprite.png|Withered Laa-Laa atari sprite requested by Legomaster9. Withered_tinky_winky_atari_sprite.png|Withered Tinky Winky atari sprite requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Po v2 profile.png|Po V2 profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Something what.png|Something requested by SupaMario16819581. Ptld jumpscare eye.png|PTLD-93's jumpscare eye transparent, requested by Chiselerlikescheese. No-no_atari_sprite_NONO_NONO_NOO_NO-NO_NO_PLS_GOOGOODN_NONONGONONAONONONONO.png|No-No sprite requested by Springy Boo. Atari_beta_po.png|Atari beta Po sprite requested Tyrannosaurus dude11. Tinky winky v2 atari sprite.png|Atari Tinky Winky V2 sprite, requested by Springy Boo. Tinky claus small.png|Tinky-Claus enjoying tea with friends, requested by Unaxete. Po v2 atari sprite.png|Po V2 atari sprite requested by GreenMario543213. All we need for christmas is a paperclip.png|All We Need For Christmas Is A Paperclip, requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Tracktor atari sprite.png|TRACKTOR atari sprite requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Partially fixed original.png|Partially fixed Original requested by ChillyFreeze. Laa-laa v2 profile.png|Laa-Laa V2 profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Original dipsy v2 head.png|The Original with Dipsy V2's head requested by SPRINGTRAP. Paperclip thing.png|Something requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Dipsy v2 atari sprite.png|Dipsy V2 atari sprite requested by GreenMario543213. Laa-laa v2 atari sprite.png|Laa-Laa V2 atari sprite requested by GreenMario543213. Po 2 atari sprite.png|Old Po (FNaTL 2) atari sprite requested by GreenMario543213. Frednoo-noo.png|FredNoo-Noo, requested by Ana-1970 Tracktor_shmacktor.jpg|TRACKTOR SHMACKTOR requested by AAfitzy88. Fixed_p._po_atari_sprite.png|Fixed Prototype Po atari sprite, requested by GreenMario543213. P._po_atari_sprite.png|Prototype Po atari sprite, requested by GreenMario543213. Po_3_sprite.png|Po (FNaTL 3) atari sprite, requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Fnatol.png|FNatol requested by Chiselerlikescheese. Fixed_p._laa-laa_atari_sprite.png|Fixed Prototype Laa-Laa atari sprite, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. P._laa-laa_atari_sprite.png|Prototype Laa-Laa atari sprite, requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Laa-laa_v2_profile_2.png|Laa-Laa V2 profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. V2s_at_the_supermarket.png|V2s at the supermarket requested by Unaxete. Fixed_p._tinky_winky_atari_sprite.png|Fixed Prototype Tinky Winky atari sprite, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. P._tinky_winky_atari_sprite.png|Prototype Tinky Winky atari sprite, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Po_v2_profile_2.png|Po V2 profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Fixed_p._dipsy_atari_sprite.png|Fixed Prototype Dipsy atari sprite, requested by GreenMario543213. P._dipsy_atari_sprite.png|Prototype Dipsy atari sprite, requested by GreenMario543213. 123_sms_tubbybots.png|123 Slaughter Me Street 2 characters with FNaTL characters heads requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Po_3_profile.png|FNaTL 3 Po profile picture requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Original_atari_sprite.png|The Original atari sprite, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Tinky_profile.png|Withered Tinky Winky profile picture, requested by Dipsy V2. Ptld_atari_sprite.png|PTLD-93 atari sprite, requested by GreenMario543213. Withered_prototypes_in_dark_room.png|Withered prototypes in a dark room, requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Purple_po_v2.png|Purple Po V2 requested by Purple Po. Wager_appear.gif|Wager Scagger appearing animation requested by Purple Po. Purple_po_v2_profile.png|Purple Po V2 profile picture requested by Purple Po. Dipsy_v1_head_office.png|Dipsy V1 head in the FNaTL 3 office requested by Purple Po. Thingasafsafas.png|Thing requested by Purple Po. Beta_laa-laa_sprite_right_idle_1.png|Beta Laa-Laa atari sprite requested by GreenMario543213. Tinky_winky_x_remade.png|Tinky Winky X remade, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_steve.png|Old Steve requested by The Real PTLD-93. Tinky_v2_profile.png|Tinky Winky V2 profile picture requested by Springy Boo. No_pls.png|Thing requested by Purple Po. Omega_metroid.png|Omega Metroid tubbybot requested by Chiselerlikescheese. Pingu_office.png|Pingu in the office requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Fantl_for_po.png|Po if she was in FNaTL 4 as requested by Purple Po. T-rex_tubbybot.png|T-Rex tubbybot, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. ass.png|Thing requested by Purple Po. Po_v2_profile_christmas.png|Christmas-ified Po V2 profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Cringe.png|Cringe lords of the wikia, requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Tinky_claus_2.png|Tinky Claus with the Voice Trumpet reindeer. Pingu_claus.png|Pingu claus requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Fixed_po_withered.png|Fixed Po V1, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Po_fnaf.png|Po playing FNaF in a room requested by Purple Po. Shmestical.png|Shmestical Testicle requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Fixed_tinky_winky_withered.png|Fixed Tinky Winky V1, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fazzy_bo.png|Fazzy Bo requested by Dark Fredbear. Fixed_dipsy_withered.png|Fixed Dipsy V1, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Fixed_laa-laa_withered.png|Fixed Laa-Laa V1, requested by GreenMario543213. All dongers office.png|All main Dongers in the office requested by Pichu 22's wiki. Fixed_vandalised_original.png|Fixed vandalised Origiinal, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Shopping_for_paperclips.png|Dipsy V2 shopping for paperclips, requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. P._dipsy_profile.png|Prototype Dipsy profile picture, requested by Dipsy V2. Fixed_asylum.png|Fixed ASYLUM requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. The_original_stevie.png|The Original Stevie requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Spewer.png|SPEWER SCHLEWER, requested by Chiselerlikescheese. Master.png|Master, requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Master_v1.png|Master V1, requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Fixed_wreckage.png|Fixed Wreckage, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Torrent_v2.png|Torrent V2, requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Proto_master.png|Prototype Master, requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Luna.png|Luna, requested by Chiselerlikescheese. Tinky_poster_base_transparent.png|Transparent Tinky Winky V2 from the poster base requested by ChillyFreeze. Thingassasag.png|Thing requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Po_playing_fnatl_3.png|Po hiding in a room playing FNaTL 3 requested by Purple Po. Fixed_tattered.png|Fixed Tattered requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Master_scare.gif|Master jumpscare requested by PrototypeAcelia109. Piddler_scare.gif|Piddler jumpscare requested by Walt Drowned. Photoshopped_original_jumpscare.gif|Original jumpscare requested by Tubbyland Voice Trumpet. Purple_po_jumpscare.gif|Purple Po jumpscare, requested by Purple Po. Vag.png|Vagina Splagina requested by GreenMario543213. Fixed_snaplock.png|Fixed Snaplock requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Cadet_v2.png|Cadet V2 requested by Po V2. P._tinky_profile_thingy.png|Prototype Tinky Winky profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Phantom_p._po.png|Phantom Prototype Po, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Peener.png|Peener Squeezer, requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Toonster_teletubby.png|Toonster the Teletubby, requested by IlluminatiGamer91. Suna.png|Suna rquested by Po V2. Dipsy_new_incident_transparent_full_body.png|Dipsy from the new incident cutscene, repaired full body, requested by ChillyFreeze. Steve_v2.png|Steve V2 requested by The Real PTLD-93. Phantom_p._laa-laa.png|Phantom Prototype Laa-Laa, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Old_old_tonky.png|Old Old Tonky Lonky requested by Tina.g.sherwin. Phantom_p._dipsy.png|Phantom Prototype Dipsy, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Sine_p.png|Sine P. requested by Po V2. Laa-laa_head_head_swap_transparent.png|Laa-Laa's head from Proto Tinky and Laa-Laa switching heads transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. P._tinky_head_head_swap_transparent.png|Prototype Tinky's head from Proto Tinky and Laa-Laa switching heads transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Phantom_p._tinky.png|Phantom Prototype Tinky Winky Withered_cadet.png|Withered Cadet requested by Po V2. Phantom_original_2.png|Phantom Original, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Withered_suna.png|Withered Suna requested by Po V2. Withered_sine_p.png|Withered Sine P. requested by Po V2. Proto_cadet.png|Prototype Cadet, requested by Po V2. Phantom_dipsy_v2_head.png|Phantom Dipsy V2 head requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Proto_suna.png|Prototype Suna, requested by Po V2. Phantom_eye.png|Phantom Eye, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. Phantom_trumpet.png|Phantom Trumpet, requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. P._dipsy_wreckage_closet_transparent_1.png|Prototype Dipsy from the Wreckage Closet transparent, first stage, requested by ChillyFreeze. P._dipsy_wreckage_closet_transparent_2.png|Prototype Dipsy from the Wreckage Closet transparent, second stage, requested by ChillyFreeze. Proto_sine_p.png|Prototype Sine P. requested by Po V2. Toonster_v2.png|Toonster V2 requested by IlluminatiGamer91. Spring.png|Spring requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. 2kawaii4me.png|KAWAII DESU Po requested by SpringtrapFanGirl. Withered_torrent.png|Withered Torrent requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Po_v2_tubby_toilets_transparent.png|Po V2 from the Tubby Toilets transparent, requested by ChillyFreeze. Po_v2_tubby_toilets_nightmare_transparent.png|Nightmare version of previous. Condom.png|Condom Schlondom requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Atari_cadet_v2.png|Atari Cadet V2 requested by Po V2. Phantom_fixed_po.png|Phantom Fixed Po requested by The Real PTLD-93. Darry_tubby.png|Darry Tubby requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Skces_ttub.png|Skces ttub requested by Po V2. Laa-laa_teletubby_withered.png|FNaTL Laa-Laa as a teletubby, requested by ChillyFreeze. Good.png|Good, requested by Po V2. Atari_suna.png|Atari Suna, requested by Po V2. Atari_master.png|Atari Master, requested by Meeper Deeper. Phantom_fixed_dipsy.png|Phantom Fixed Dipsy, requested by The Real PTLD-93. Pener.png|Pener requested by Po V2. Phantom_fixed_laa-laa.png|Phantom Fixed Laa-Laa requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Salvage_steve.png|Salvage Steve requested by The Real PTLD-93. Blinky.png|Blinky requested by ThatRandomMike. Tf 0006.png|TF-0006 requested by The Real PTLD-93. Withered toonster.png|Withered Toonster requested by IlluminatiGamer91. U w0t m8.png|Thing requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Fnaf 2 office all.png|Prototypes in the FNaF 2 office requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Thatrandommike tubbybot.png|ThatRandomMike tubbybot requested by The Real PTLD-93. Phantom fixed tinky.png|Phantom Fixed Tinky Winky requested by XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx. dildo.png|Dildo Schmildo requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Erron.png|Erron requested by Po V2. Tinky_jumpscare_profile_thing.png|Tinky Winky profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. A_hellhole.png|A Hellhole requested by Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie. Cadet_plush.png|Cadet plush requested by Po V2. Semen.png|Semen Sucker requested by Tyrannosaurus dude11. Proto_po_profile.png|Prototype Po profile picture requested by Dipsy V2. Mr_handy.png|Mr. Handy requested by The Real PTLD-93. Suna_plush.png|Suna plush requested by Po V2. John.png|John requested by Amazing gassy poop231. PHOTOSHOPPED_tinky_winky_repair_room_plush.png|A photoshopped image of the Tinky Winky plush alone in the Repair Room, requested by TrueCobalion. Thangeroos.png|A thing requested by Walten Paperclips. Sine_p_plush.png|Sine P. plush requested by Po V2. P._dipsy_office_vent_transparent.png|Prototype Dipsy from the office vent transparent, requested by ThePaupepa. Category:Blog posts